


Stop The Rain

by wxnpillie



Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnpillie/pseuds/wxnpillie
Summary: It had been... actually he didn't know how many days it had been since he'd seen Jae last. He didn't even know when the last time he'd seen a living breathing human was.He’d never see Jae smile again, never hear him laugh, never hear him sing, never get to tell him how he really feels. Never again.He was gone. Everything that Brian had loved about him was gone.~aka yet another zombie au. brian just wants jae back but he knows it will never be possible. it's all over.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Park Sungjin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036980
Kudos: 7





	Stop The Rain

The groaning from outside had just become a regular part of the regular symphony of sounds that could be heard at night. The constant whining and occasional distant screams were daily occurrences by now and Brian thought he should probably be used to it but he just wasn't.

It had been 97 days since one of his roommates had been attacked in the street and came home with a weird scratch on his face.

96 days since his roommate had gotten severely ill overnight and had barely been able to move.

95 days since that roommate had passed away. Yoon Dowoon, one of Brian’s closest friends, had gone from completely healthy to dead in the span of two days.

95 days since Dowoon had come back and had attacked another of Brian’s closest friends and killed him.

95 days since Brian had ripped Dowoon away from Wonpil and managed to lock him in one of the other rooms in the flat. 

95 days since Brian had held Wonpil in his arms while the blood drained from his body and covered the floor, telling him to just hold on until he could get help while knowing far too well that it was already too late. He could hear the panic in the streets. He’d seen the news reports. There was a chunk of flesh missing from his friend’s neck. Wonpil couldn't even speak anymore. It was too late.

95 days since Wonpil had died a painful, slow death on the floor of their shared kitchen while the corpse of one of their best friends tried to break down the door to tear Brian apart.

300 and something days since Brian had met Wonpil for the first time. What he’d loved the most about him was how full of life he was. You rarely saw him without the brightest smile on his face.

95 days since that smile had vanished out of existence forever.

95 days since Brian had cried alone in that apartment. Whatever the thing in the other room was, it wasn’t Dowoon anymore so to say he was alone wasn’t inaccurate.

95 days since his tears had been interrupted by a phone call from the only person he had left. Jae had asked where he was and begun to describe the chaos going on outside, not that Brian couldn’t hear it. People murdering each other, getting shot in the streets, looting, rioting, and then news that the military had been deployed. He’d stopped mid-sentence when he heard Brian sobbing. He’d asked what happened and Brian told him the truth and that had been enough to completely silence him. Jae had hung up before Brian could tell him not to come over because it was too dangerous.

It doesn’t need to be said that Jae never made it over. Brian never saw him again. He prayed for one of those miracles that only happened in movies where the two main characters are separated and then later on one of them finds themselves completely cornered and on the brink of death only to be saved at the last second 

49 days since he’d met Sungjin, who weirdly enough had been one of Jae’s classmates. Sungjin was sweet and when they’d gotten along almost immediately. Well, that was after Brian had spent fifteen minutes threatening him with the knife he’d been carrying for the past month and Sungjin had managed to convince him that he wasn’t going to kill him. Brian had nearly been murdered close to a hundred times by that point so he wasn’t one to trust easily anymore, but at the same time he was agonisingly lonely and Sungjin had kind eyes. Plus anyone who was friends with Jae had to be okay, right? 

Later on, naturally, the topic of _before_ had come up. Sungjin had revealed he knew Brian. Well, not personally but Jae basically never shut up about him. That might’ve made Brian smile in the past but any mention of Jae now was enough to make him spiral.

Was he alive? Was he still out there? Had he made it out?

The not knowing was gonna kill him eventually. Jae was his other half. He didn’t even mean it romantically, despite the “will they? won’t they?” they'd always had. Jae really just filled in the parts of him that were missing and with him gone, he felt empty.

It had been... actually he didn't know how many days it had been since he'd seen Jae last. He didn't even know when the last time he'd seen a living breathing human had been, other than Sungjin. Days and nights barely registered in his head anymore. Time dragged by so slowly that he no idea what month it was. All he knew was everyone he loved was dead and he felt nothing. Jae had always told him he was the sort of person who was always smiling on the inside. He'd actually been envious of him for it, despite Brian's attempts to assure him that there was nothing at all to be envious of. Jae himself was one of the most remarkable people Brian had ever met. He used to be able to gush about him for hours to anyone who would listen. Now words seemed pointless. He had no use for them now.

Would he walk past a corpse in the street one day and recognise it? Is that how he’d be reunited with Jae? Would he travel from place to place with Sungjin and pass a random house and decide to not check that one just for that to be the one Jae was in? Would he walk past him without even knowing? 

Did he even want to find him? Brian and Sungjin knew they would both run out of time eventually. No one survived out here. Did Brian really want to get Jae back just to watch him die eventually? Everyone died in absolute agony now. There were no kind deaths. 

That wouldn’t happen anyway. The world was so big. There was no chance that even if Jae had made it, that they’d ever see each other again. He was gone. Everything that Brian had loved about him was gone. 

He’d never get to yell at him for drinking an absurd amount of coffee a day when he didn’t even like the taste of it. He’d never be woken up at night to the sound of him talking on discord. He’d never get to blow off classes with him and stay out until the early hours of the morning doing absolutely nothing productive and talking all night about everything in the world. There would be no more dates that they’d pretend weren’t actually dates even though they obviously were because the two of them were basically married to each other at this point but just decided to never make it official. He’d never see Jae smile again, never hear him laugh, never hear him sing, never get to tell him how he really feels. Never again.

Brian spent his nights staring at the sky instead of sleeping, wondering if this really was it. Were they really all alone? Was this all there was now? A short, pain-filled life and agonising death? He also couldn’t help but wonder, as the light of the moon imprinted itself into his retinas, if somewhere out there in this new wide empty world they were trapped in if Jae was somewhere out there looking up at the same moon as him. If he ever wondered the same thing.


End file.
